runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Biohazard/Dialogue
Biohazard was the second of the Adventurer's dealings with the Plague of West Ardougne. The adventure began with Elena in East Ardougne after she was rescued. Adventurer: Good day to you, Elena. Elena: You too, thanks for rescuing me. It's just a shame the mourners confiscated my equipment. A''': What did they take? '''Elena: My distillator, I can't test any plague samples without it. They're holding it in the mourner quarters in West Ardougne. I must somehow retrieve that distillator if I am to find a cure for this awful affliction. A''': ▪ I'll try to retrieve it for you. '''Elena: I was hoping you would say that. Unfortunately they discovered the tunnel and filled it in. We need another way over the wall. A''': Any ideas? '''Elena: My father's friend Jerico is in communication with West Ardougne. He might be able to help us, he lives next to the chapel. ▪ Well, good luck. The Adventurer went to speak to Jerico. Adventurer: Hello Jerico. Jerico: Hello, I've been expecting you. Elena tells me you need to cross the wall. A''': That's right. '''Jerico: My messenger pigeons help me communicate with friends over the wall. I have arranged for two friends to aid you with a rope ladder. Omart is waiting for you at the south end of the wall. But be careful, if the mourners catch you the punishment will be severe. A''': Thanks Jerico. The Adventurer went to speak to Omart. '''A: Omart, Jerico said you might be able to help me. Omart: He informed me of your problem traveller. I would be glad to help, I have a rope ladder and my associate, Kilron, is waiting on the other side. A''': Good stuff. '''Omart: Unfortunately we can't risk it with the watch tower so close. So first we need to distract the guards in the tower. A''': How? '''Omart: Try asking Jerico, if he's not too busy with his pigeons. I'll be waiting here for you. The Adventurer distracted the gate guards by throwing some bird feed on the watchtower and releasing some of Jerico's pigeons, which flew straight to the feed at the guards' feet and returned to Omart. Omart: Well done, the guards are having real trouble with those birds. You must go now traveller, it's your only chance. The Adventurer climbed over the wall into West Ardougne and went to the Mourners' headquarters, where he/she poisoned the mourners' food with a rotten apple. The Adventurer tried to enter the headquarters but was stopped. Mourner: Stay away from there. Adventurer: Why? Mourner: Several mourners are ill with food poisoning, we're waiting for a doctor. The Adventurer donned a doctor disguise and returned to the mourner headquarters. Mourner: In you go doc. The Adventurer found the distillator in the mourner headquarters and returned to Kilron. A''': Hello Kilron. '''Kilron: Hello traveller. Do you need to go back over? A''': *Not yet Kilron *Yes, I do. '''Kilron: Okay, quickly now! The Adventurer climbed back into East Ardougne and went to see Elena. Elena: So, have you managed to retrieve my distillator? Adventurer: Yes, here it is! Elena: You have? That's great! Now can you pass me those reaction agents please? A''': Those look pretty fancy. '''Elena: Well, yes and no. The liquid honey isn't worth much, but the others are. Especially this colourless ethenea. Be careful with the sulphuric broline, it's highly poisonous. A''':You're not kidding, I can smell it from here! Elena put the reagents through the distillator. '''Elena: I don't understand... the touch paper hasn't changed colour at all....You'll need to go and see my old mentor Guidor. He lives in Varrock. Take these vials and this sample to him. But first you'll need some more touch paper. Go see the chemist in Rimmington. Just don't get into any fights, and be careful who you speak to. Those vials are fragile, and plague carriers don't tend to be too popular. The Adventurer went to the Chemist. Chemist: Sorry, I'm afraid we're just closing now. You'll have to come back another time. Adventurer: *This can't wait, I'm carrying a plague sample. *It's ok, I'm Elena's friend. : Chemist: Oh, well that's different then. Must be pretty important to come all this way. How's everyone doing there anyway? Wasn't there some plague scare? : A''': *I need some more touch paper for this plague sample. *Who knows... I just need some touch paper for a guy called Guidor. :: '''Chemist: Guidor? This one's on me then... the poor guy. Sorry for the interrogation. It's just that there've been rumors of someone travelling with the plague on them. They're even doing spot checks in Varrock. It's a pharmaceutical disaster! :: A''': Oh right. So am I going to be ok carrying these three vials with me? :: '''Chemist: With touch paper as well? You're asking for trouble. You'd better use my errand boys, outside. Give them a vial each. They're not the most reliable people in the world. One's a painter, one's a gambler, and one's a drunk. Still if you pay peanuts you'll get monkeys, right? It's better than entering Varrock with half a laboratory in your napsack. :: A''': Oh, thanks for your help. I know Elena appreciates it. :: '''Chemist: Yes well don't stand around here gassing. You'd better hurry if you want to see Guidor... He won't be around for much longer. The Adventurer gave each of the Chemist's errand boys one of the vials (the liquid honey to Chancy, the ethenea to Da Vinci, and the sulphuric broline to Hops) and the four agreed to meet at Varrock's Dancing Donkey Inn. The Adventurer tried to enter Southwestern Varrock. Guard: Halt. I need to conduct a search on you. There have been reports of someone bringing a virus into Varrock. The guard searched the Adventurer and opened the gate. The Adventurer went to the Dancing Donkey Inn and retrieved the vials from the errand boys. The Adventurer tried to gain entrance to Guidor's sickroom but was stopped by Guidor's wife, who would only allow priests in. Disguised as a priest, the Adventurer returned and visited Guidor. Adventurer: Hello, you must be Guidor. I understand that you are unwell. Guidor: Is my wife asking priests to visit me now? I'm a man of science for god's sake. Ever since she heard rumors of a plague carrier travelling from Ardougne she's kept me under house arrest. Of course she means well, and I am quite frail now... So what brings you here? A''': *Well it's funny you should ask actually... I've come to ask your assistance in stopping a plague that could kill thousands. : '''Guidor: So you're the plague carrier! : A''': *No! Well, yes... *I've been sent by your old pupil Elena, she's trying to halt the virus. :: '''Guidor: Elena eh? :: A''': Yes, she wants you to analyse it. You might be the only one who can help. :: '''Guidor: Right then, sounds like we'd better get to work! :: A''': I have the plague sample. :: '''Guidor: Now I'll be needing some liquid honey, some sulphuric broline, and then... :: A''': ... some ethenea? :: '''Guidor: Indeed! Now I'll just apply these to the sample and... I don't get it... the touch paper has remained the same. :: A''': *That's why Elena wanted you to do it, because she wasn't sure what was happening. ::: '''Guidor: Well that's just it, nothing has happened. I don't know what this sample is, but it certainly isn't toxic. ::: A''': So what about the plague? ::: '''Guidor: Don't you understand? There is no Plague! I'm very sorry, I can see that you've worked very hard for this... ... but it seems that someone has been lying to you. The only question is... ... why? *So what does that mean exactly? *I was just coming to bless your room and I've done that now. The Adventurer returned to Elena. Elena: You're back! So what did Guidor say? Adventurer: Nothing. Elena: What? A''': He said that there is no plague. '''Elena: So what, this thing has all been a big hoax? A''': Or maybe we're about to uncover something huge. '''Elena: Then I think this thing may be bigger than both of us. A''': What do you mean? '''Elena: I mean you need to go right to the top... You need to see the King of East Ardougne! The Adventurer went to speak to King Lathas of East Ardougne. Adventurer: I assume that you are the King of East Ardougne? King Lathas: You assume correctly, but where do you get such impertinence. A''': I get it from finding out that the plague is a hoax. '''King Lathas: A hoax? I've never heard such a ridiculous thing... A''': I have evidence, from Guidor of Varrock. '''King Lathas: Ah... I see. Well then you are right about the plague. But I did it for the good of my people. A''': When is it ever good to lie to people like that? '''King Lathas: When it protects them from a far greater danger, a fear too big to fathom. A''': *I don't understand... : '''King Lathas: Their King, Tyras, journeyed out to the West on a voyage of discovery. But he was captured by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord agreed to spare his life, but only on one condition... that he would drink from the Chalice of Eternity. : A''': So what happened? : '''King Lathas: The chalice corrupted him. He joined forces with the Dark Lord, the embodiment of pure evil, banished all those years ago... And so I erected this wall, not just to protect my people, but to protect all the people of Runescape. Now, with the King of West Ardougne, the Dark Lord has an ally on the inside. So I'm sorry that I lied about the plague. I just hope that you can understand my reasons. : A''': Well at least I know now, but what can we do about it? : '''King Lathas: Nothing at the moment, I'm waiting for my scouts to come back. They will tell us how we can get through the mountains. When this happens, can I count on your support? : A''': Absolutely! : '''King Lathas: Thank the gods! I give you permission to use my training area. It's located just to the north west of Ardougne, there you can prepare for the challenge ahead. : A''': Ok. There's just one thing I don't understand. How do you know so much about King Tyras? : '''King Lathas: How could I not do? He was my brother. *Well I've wasted enough of my time here. The Adventurer received a reward and the adventure was concluded. Category:Transcripts